


The Great Wall of China

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Travelling Through Time [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cookies, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel (Supernatural) Being an Idiot, Hand Jobs, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Sam Winchester is So Done, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: A trip to the fourteenth century ends in an almost-hand job, arrows being pointed at them, and some cookies.





	The Great Wall of China

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Queen0fHearts for the request, I hope you enjoy! I will be doing the Native American suggestion as well :)

‘In all fairness, Dean was the one on your laptop.’ Gabriel pointed out, shifting the odd clothing he was wearing. Sam glared at him, quite annoyed that Dean was currently on his laptop. He had walked in to find Gabriel sprawled out on one of the comfy chairs in the library, in a staring contest with Dean, who was slowly unbuttoning his jeans. It was a game of chicken, considering Dean always made it perfectly clear that Friday evenings were his appointment with Sam’s laptop, a beer, and some good old Busty Asian Beauties. It didn’t mean Sam was happy about the ongoing feud between Dean and Gabriel.

‘He was jerking off.’ Sam pointed out, admiring the landscape they were in. He didn’t actually have a problem with that bit, Gabriel was loyal, he would never go back on his word. And Dean and Castiel were the ones eye-fucking, so it didn’t bother him. What bothered him was his laptop.

‘If I jerk you off, will that make you happy?’ It would have done, but that wasn’t the point. To make up for it, Gabriel had taken Sam back to the 14th Century, to see the Great Wall of China. Some of it had already been built, but they were in the Ming dynasty, when the Wall was built to hide them from the tribes that kept attacking. He was here for a short visit, just to see the wall, and then he would go back and hit Dean for using his laptop.

‘Depends.’ Sam answered, trekking up the side of the mountain angrily. Truth be told, his anger was mostly gone, he just liked playing this out. He paused momentarily to stare out across the landscape, focusing on the Ming army below in the Valley. They were there to organise the overseeing of the wall being built, and Sam beamed. This was such an interesting period in time, he pulled out his phone and started snapping pictures. He was making a book filled with all of the trips they had been on, and a piece of something he brought back.

Amelia had given him her jacket, and that wasn’t small enough to fit in the book. The thought of the Pilot made him smile slightly, wondering if she was alright. Or had been alright, because she as certainly dead by now. Maybe Gabriel would take him to see where she was buried.

‘On what?’ Gabriel purred, close to his ear. Sam was watching where they were building the Wall. It was stretching for miles, a gorgeous piece of architecture that was the oldest way of keeping out the unwanted. After the defeat at the last Battle, Ming needed to secure his empire. Unlike the previous walls of the early empire, this wall was built of bricks and stone. It already lined the horizon, but it would grow throughout the centuries, fuelled by Mongol raids and the growing Empire.

‘How good your hand is?’ Sam asked, stepping down from their position and walking towards the existing wall. It wasn’t like the photos he had seen, this was brand new. There was no decay, no crumbling. This wall, that they built to secure the empire, would be there for hundreds of years. It wasn’t even needed now, just used as a tourist attraction. He hesitantly ran his hand along the stonework, surprised by how strong it felt. Then again, they were pretty desperate to keep the raiders out.

‘You’re doubting my skills?’ Gabriel looked mock-offended, bored by the stone. He kicked a loose rock, Sam glaring at him and peering down at the army. If they saw them, they’d be dead before they managed to leave. It was a beautiful place, none of the ruin by tourism. It was still bright, clean and open countryside.

‘I haven’t ever seen your skills.’ Sam pointed out, walking along the edge. It was tall, a lot taller than the one that was still around in the current day. He was admiring the wall when he got twirled around and pushed into it, an Archangel jumping into his arms. He caught him, just, their lips smashing together angrily. Teeth nipped at his lip, Sam gasping as Gabriel’s tongue explored his mouth.

‘Gabriel… we… ah,’ It was hard to speak when hands were moving under his shirt, unbuttoning it and running across his chest. Sam wanted to point out that the army were just down in the valley below, and they could hardly do this when they were right by the Great Wall of China.

‘You were the one doubting my skills.’ The Archangel snarled, jumping down and spinning Sam around so his hands were against the wall.

‘Just joking… I… Jesus Gabriel!’ His hand was unbuckling his belt, and Gabriel sniggered.

‘I’m not Jesus, Moose.’ His hand dipped down into his boxers, Sam gasping and tipping his head back, wondering if he’d ever be able to think about Chinese Dynasties without remembering this. Just as a hand curled around him, shouts were heard from down below. A shriek from Gabriel, who narrowly avoided an arrow, Sam swearing and trying to tug up the jeans that were undone.

Gabriel wrapped wings around him, tugging him back through time, and they landed in the library of the Bunker. Sam fell, jeans still open and dick still hard, landing on the floor. Gabriel hit the table, Dean squeaking loudly as he did so, the laptop screen slamming shut.

‘What the Hell?’ Dean demanded, Sam groaning and trying to do his jeans up. Gabriel was lying back on the table, laughing loudly as Dean stared between them, trying to work out what just happened. Gabriel rolled over, peered down at Sam, then offered him the arrow that he had caught.

‘For your book?’

**

Sam stared down at the book, trying to put it next to the bit of leather he had cut out of Amelia’s jacket. Dean and Gabriel were both on time-out, not allowed to leave the kitchen until they had cooked something that would appease Sam not only for the chicken-contest earlier, but the fact that Gabriel had almost got them shot.

The pictures had been printed, and he stuck them down next to the arrow that was now sealed in. It was a nice thing, what they had. Going to travel through time, meeting History’s greatest people.

‘Samshine? We baked cookies.’ Gabriel was in the doorway, face covered in flour. Behind him, Dean also stood, the same apologetic face although neither of them would speak the apology.

‘Cookies are good, come in.’

**Author's Note:**

> Any recommendations, let me know


End file.
